1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device in which processing solutions are appropriately applied to an image recording material such as a photosensitive material to form an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when copying a color film original or a color printed original onto an image recording material such as a silver halide photographic photosensitive material, the photosensitive material is subjected to various processings such as exposure, developing, bleaching-fixing, washing and drying in that order.
During developing, bleaching-fixing and washing, the photosensitive material is successively immersed in a developing solution, a bleaching solution and washing water, which are processing solutions held in a developing tank, a bleaching-fixing tank, and a washing tank, respectively. In this way, the developing solution, the bleaching solution and the washing water are applied to the photosensitive material.
When a photosensitive material is immersed in and processed in a tank which holds processing solution, the processing solution is applied to the entire front and reverse surfaces of the photosensitive material, and a large amount of processing solution is required. Further, the processing solution becomes exhausted due to the processing, and becomes exhausted due to the processing solution oxidizing by contacting the air. If a large amount of photosensitive materials is processed continuously, an amount of processing solution corresponding to the exhausted amount will have to be replenished. Thus, in a system in which processing is carried out by a photosensitive material being immersed in a processing solution within a processing tank, problems arise in that a large amount of waste solution is generated, and processing to dispose of the processing solution is required.
In view of the aforementioned, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming device in which respective processings can be carried out by applying small amounts of processing solutions, and in which processing of waste solution is not necessary.
The first aspect of the present invention is an image forming device which, after exposing a silver halide photographic photosensitive material, subjects the silver halide photographic photosensitive material to at least developing and bleaching-fixing processings so as to form an image on the silver halide photographic photosensitive material, the silver halide photographic photosensitive material having, on a support, one or more photographic structural layers, at least one of the photographic structural layers containing at least one color developing agent and at least one dye forming coupler, the image forming device comprising: a processing solution applying device which applies a processing solution for developing onto only a surface of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material at which surface the one or more photographic structural layers are provided.
The second aspect of the present invention is an image forming device which, after exposing a silver halide photographic photosensitive material, subjects the silver halide photographic photosensitive material to at least developing and bleaching-fixing processings so as to form an image on the silver halide photographic photosensitive material, the silver halide photographic photosensitive material having, on a support, one or more photographic structural layers, at least one of the photographic structural layers containing at least one color developing agent and at least one dye forming coupler, the image forming device comprising: a processing solution applying device which applies a processing solution for bleaching-fixing onto only a surface of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material at which surface the one or more photographic structural layers are provided.
The third aspect of the present invention is an image forming device which forms an image on a silver halide photographic photosensitive material which has, on a support, one or more photographic structural layers, at least one of the photographic structural layers containing at least one color developing agent and at least one dye forming coupler, the image forming device comprising: a processing solution applying device which applies a processing solution for developing onto only a surface of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material at which surface the one or more photographic structural layers are provided; a processing solution applying device which applies a processing solution for bleaching-fixing onto only the surface of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material at which surface the one or more photographic structural layers are provided; and a processing solution applying device which applies a processing solution for an after-processing onto only the surface of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material at which surface the one or more photographic structural layers are provided.
In the image forming device of the present invention, it is preferable that the processing solution for developing, which is applied onto only the surface of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material at which surface the one or more photographic structural layers are provided, is an alkaline activating solution.
In accordance with the above-described structure, in any of the developing processing, bleaching-fixing processing and after-processing carried out on the silver halide photographic photosensitive material, the processing solution applying device applies the processing solution used in that step onto only the surface of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material at which surface the one or more photographic structural layers are provided, such that the processing is carried out.
In this way, processing can be carried out by applying the required processing solution onto only the surface of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material at which surface the one or more photographic structural layers are provided. Therefore, it is not necessary to apply processing solution to portions of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material at which the processing solution is not needed. Thus, it is possible to use less processing solution. Moreover, there is no need to squeeze out the excess processing solution and then dry the photographic photosensitive material. There is no need for the image forming device, which subjects silver halide photographic photosensitive materials to developing processing, to utilize a large amount of processing solution. Thus, maintenance is facilitated, and stable developing processing can be carried out. In addition, the image forming device can be made more compact on the whole.
In the image forming device of the present invention, preferably, an amount of the processing solution, which is applied onto only the surface of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material at which surface the one or more photographic structural layers are provided, is an amount which is used up for the processing.
In accordance with this structure, in addition to the above-described operation and effects, in the image forming device of the present invention, the processing solution applying device applies the minimum required amount of processing solution, and all of the processing solution can be used up. Waste solution which has deteriorated due to repeated use is not generated, and there is no need to process waste solution.
In the image forming device of the present invention, preferably, the processing solution applying device has a plurality of nozzle holes, and the processing solution is sprayed simultaneously from the plurality of nozzle holes to be applied to the silver halide photographic photosensitive material.
In accordance with this structure, as additional operation and effects of the present invention, the processing solution applying device having the plural nozzle holes sprays the processing solution simultaneously from the nozzle holes. The processing solution is applied onto only the surface of the exposed silver halide photographic photosensitive material at which surface the one or more photographic structural layers are provided, such that processing for forming an image on the photosensitive material is carried out.
Further, because the processing solution applying device has a plurality of nozzle holes, the many drops of processing solution are sprayed so as to be applied uniformly onto the photographic photosensitive material.
The processing solution applying device sprays processing solution simultaneously from the nozzle holes. Thus, the processing solution can be applied to a large area by a single spraying, and the time required for application of the processing solution can be reduced.
In the image forming device of the present invention, preferably, the processing solution applying device has a plurality of nozzle holes which are arranged so as to be distributed along an entire transverse direction width of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material, the nozzle holes and the silver halide photographic photosensitive material are moved relative to one another, and the processing solution is sprayed from the plurality of nozzle holes to be applied to the photosensitive material.
In accordance with this structure, in addition to the operation and effects described above, because the processing solution applying device has a plurality of nozzle holes which are arranged so as to be distributed along the entire transverse direction width of the photosensitive material, the processing solution can be applied over the entire transverse direction width of the photosensitive material by a single spraying.